The present application relates to a carbonated beverage container and a method of preserving the taste of a carbonated beverage in a carbonated beverage container.
Carbonated beverages such as Coca-Cola™ are becoming more popular. Many families would buy family size bottles to satisfy the need of the entire family. However, the taste of carbonated beverage inside the bottle would change quite easily after the carbonated beverage bottle is open and stored in a refrigerator after a few days.
One existing method of solving the problem is the use of a Fizz Keeper. The Fizz Keeper is a pump connectable to a bottle neck to pump air into the bottle thereby increasing the pressure inside the bottle and keeping the amount of carbon dioxide inside the bottle. However, one disadvantage of this method is that it requires a user to pump air into the bottle many times and generate great pressure inside the bottle in order to prevent the escape of carbon dioxide from the bottle. Furthermore, it has been shown that the effect of Fizz Keeper can only last for a few hours.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a carbonated beverage container, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the carbonated beverage container disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.